Xandrew 2
by arkwingedsurfer
Summary: hey guys this is my second Xandrew a continuation of my first, for all of you Xandrew fans out there. LEMON and pixies! for you long time readers there might be a suprise. :-)
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, I'm glad you've like my Xandrew so here's another one. Call it a continuation if you will. And for you loyal of all fans I've used some of you inside my ficcy, well I had to change some aspects of your name but you're there.  
  
Scene One: Directly after "Andrew Gets His Wish"  
  
"Well I'd better leave." Anya quickly turned away from Andrew who was still holding "himself" and walked down the stairs.  
  
Andrew was right in the middle of releasing his throbbing hard on when Anya broke into the bathroom. He was happily fantasizing about walking along a beach with Xander and suddenly being ravaged under a pier. But alas her entrance totally threw him off. Begrudgingly Andrew cleaned off the lubricant and flushed the tissue.  
  
"Hey Andrew Xander's waiting! Are you coming or not?" Anya shouted from downstairs.  
  
Xander, wearing a green shirt and jeans looked at Anya and asked "What's he doing up there?"  
  
"Oh jerking off to pictures of naked men." Anya was always very glib especially about sex.  
  
"Oh. Right. Here he is." Xander said to break the uncomfortable silence. Andrew walked down the stairs looking uncomfortable. His eyes kept looking up in a semi-pout/smile. He had heard everything that they had just said and well his sexual preference aside it embarrassed him.  
  
"So umm. Xander where are we going?" He finally managed to say.  
  
"To the hardware store. Some demon broke through the window again."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
They both needed some time out of the house. Andrew needed to buy some things, pizza pocket because some insensitive slayer wannabes ate them all and the next issue of Out magazine. Xander had his own reasons. Being surrounded by teen girls for days on end was sexually frustrating, but in a nerve-racking sort of way.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~  
  
As Xander's orange jeep backed out of the driveway the bushes near by gave a high-pitched titter.  
  
"We're gonna go home Iris."  
  
"Yeah Xcartar"  
  
Two tiny beings hid in the brush, a pair of azure and vermilion eyes watched the two humans drive away. Iris a blue haired ice pixie held her bow under her arm and a quiver at the ready. Her helmet was an aquiline shape and a clear sapphire. Xcarter her compatriot was a pixie as well except she was armed with a staff. A jeweled staff be specked with rubies and dragon's breath. Their bodies exuded an aura each attuned to the element they were born in. Cool, white mist crept from Iris's form, while a red smoke billowed from Xcarter's tanned physique. Pixies usually are a peaceful race of creatures picking flowers and removing thorns from animal's paws. But not them, they were generals in an army held against the dark ones.  
  
"We'll drop the talisman in the blonde one's lap and once it's activated we'll get enough energy to break through the dimensional barrier and rejoin our battalions." Xcarter explained.  
  
"Right, I'll make the drop you make sure that they don't notice." Iris winked and picked up the talisman.  
  
~~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
"I hate it when Anya bursts herself in unannounced." Xander said trying to cheer Andrew up.  
  
Andrew was just staring at the sidewalk speeding by.  
  
"Well I guess this is as good a time as any." Xander thought to himself.  
  
"Look Andrew, I know you've had it rough. You killed your best friend, while being under the First's control. Then you're taken hostage. And well this morning. I just wanted to say. Well I." Xander swallowed his spit and tried to stop the babbling. "I'm sorry Andrew. For anything I've done that made you feel bad. Or dorky. I know how it feels to be well. Dorky. See Yoda boxers."  
  
"Alright instead of making him feel better I just flashed him my underwear." Xander thought with concern. "Wow good thing I didn't get hired for that suicide prevention hot line. So you want to kill yourself. What kind of underwear am I wearing? Come on guess." A little montage played in his head.  
  
"Xander? Thank you. I think you're nice. Maybe later we can play D and D. You can be dungeon master."  
  
"Alright." 'hey progress at least he's not all mopey anymore.'  
  
A warm breeze descended upon them. It wasn't a warm breeze anymore it was like a warm sun had fallen on them.  
  
"Phew. It's hot." Xander said before removing his green over shirt and turning on the air-conditioner.  
  
"Yeah it is." Andrew wriggled uncomfortably and removed his jacket.  
  
A frigid blast of air shot through the air-conditioner vents and chilled Andrew's neck.  
  
"Wow what was up with that?" Andrew asked while looking around.  
  
"I guess cars also vibe with the hellmouth. Forget where you parked the car. Poof invisible."  
  
Andrew smiled at Xander. "You know Xander? Hey what's this?" Andrew picked up a weird stone that had been clasped around his neck. A round talisman with a glow and a shiny opal like fluid swirling around inside, held closed by a golden dragon's talon.  
  
"Wow this is cool. Check it out Xander."  
  
Xander turned his head and Bam. Something odd was happening. The blond that was before annoying and aloof became in a way cute and desirable.  
  
"It must be my imagination. Umm he's Cindy Crawford. Errr Buffy. Uhhhh. OH god I'm jonesing for Andrew. Good thing I didn't say that out loud"  
  
"Wow I can read Xander's mind. This is cool. This bobble thingy is amazing. Wait did he just say he was jonesing for me?"  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~***~  
  
"MUAHAHAHHAHAAHA they have the talisman."  
  
"Oh Xcarter."  
  
"Come on Iris, MUAHHAHAHA with me."  
  
"Ice pixies don't 'MUAHHAHAHHA'.  
  
"Prude." Xcarter sent a tiny flame to singe Iris's short hair.  
  
"Oh yeah. Take that and that and one of these MUAHHAHAHAHAHA" Slivers of ice shot down a split second after Xcarter flitted out of the way.  
  
"HAHAHA I made you go MUAHAHHAHAHA."  
  
Iris just growled in response.  
  
So what do you think guys? Is good? Or is no good? Should I continue or no continue? You want to be in my story or not? Drop me a review, at least two before I continue. Jya! 


	2. hard ware

"Here we are Gary's Hardware." Xander said pulling into a stall. Andrew shrugged off the fact that he had a glimpse into Xander's mind and talked about other things like whether Janeway was a good captain or what was the circumference of Princess Leia's hair bun things. All the while occasionally peeking at Xander's crotch.  
  
"Hey Xander!" A kindly white haired man wearing a fluorescent orange jacket called out to him carrying pieces of spruce five by fives across his shoulder. "You're my best customer. Let me guess you're here to buy some more wood to fix the windows. You guys must be having some crazy parties."  
  
"Yah Gary." Xander replied with a smile "We're just "crazy go nuts" kind of people. Oh did the new shipment of miter saw parts come in yet."  
  
"Hey dad where do you want me to put these?" A tall lightly tanned youth ran towards his father pushing a crate of pneumatic drills. His sandy hair and green eyes caught Andrew's attention. The sweat dripping off of his body made his wife beater transparent and stick to his well muscled skin.  
  
"Oh in the back shed would be fine. That's my boy Nick; he's just down here to visit his old man. Going to be senior this year. He's a good kid."  
  
"He looks good. I hope I just said that in my head.wait did I just say that?" At the same point Xander started fretting over his burgeoning lusts for Nick, Andrew was thinking the same thing.  
  
"He does look good doesn't he? Wait I can read Xander's mind and he's thinking about Nick's ass. Can it be true? Is Xander gay?"  
  
With a smile to cover over how uncomfortable he was feeling Xander walked into the store and started looking around.  
  
In an effort to distract himself Xander picked up a electric rotary saw and started reading. "Craftsman 2000, do not use while drinking, driving or sleeping. Sleeping!"  
  
"Xander right?" The Nick's body gave off a very interesting musk like pine chips and motor oil. He was leaning absentmindedly on one of the shelves, shifting his legs back and forth in his tight jeans.  
  
"Yah. Well I'm Nick. It's nice to meet you." Nick leaned forward and grabbed Xander's hand forcefully. Xander was surprised at how strong the handshake really was. It was strong enough to make him wince.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sometimes I don't know my own strength." Nick replied by scratching his head and laughing. "Catch yah later."  
  
Xander couldn't help but watch as Nick jogged back to the parking lot where he had left Andrew waiting.  
  
"Alright I need to pick up epoxy."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Hi Andrew."  
  
"Oh hi." The fact that Nick knew his name totally threw him off guard.  
  
"I need some help moving some butcher blocks out of the way for our new shipment do you mind coming with and helping?"  
  
"Oh sure." Andrew knew he wasn't strong; he was once a level eighty barbarian with the chalice of might but that didn't really transpose to the real world.  
  
"It's just back here follow me."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Okay Keith that should be it. Just send the supplies to the Summer's home and we'll be all set." Something inside of him pulsed, he could feel the blood flow to his cock increase.  
  
"Umm I gotta go use the restroom."  
  
Keith just grunted and pointed the way not really lifting his eyes from his newspaper.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"You know Andrew. Ummm well." The two were sitting on a stack of boards in the back.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"I'm not saying it's a bad thing but if I wanted to touch you would that make me gay?"  
  
"Touch me like how?"  
  
"Well like this." Nick pressed his body into Andrew's. His tongue swirling over Andrew's warm lips as his hand rubbed Andrew's inner thigh. The little bobble around Andrew's neck gave a faint glow.  
  
"Was that gay?" Nick asked with a innocent smile that made him blush.  
  
"Well do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"I had one. I mean I've slept with a girl before you know?"  
  
"Uhh well." Being that Andrew wasn't interested in girls made that question a little hard to answer.  
  
"I just want to know what it feels like. To love a man you know?"  
  
Now that was a question that Andrew could relate to.  
  
"Yah I understand."  
  
"So would you like to be my first?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Xander rushed into the bathroom stall barely getting the lock in place before trying to remove his pants, which by now was straining against his member.  
  
"Errr damn you GAP for making these cargoes impossible to remove!" Finally removing the top button on his pants.  
  
While running through the store and nearly knocking over a display of nuts and bolts, an old woman, and a tractor all he could see in his head was Andrew and Nick sitting on wood talking about how they wanted each other. It was insane. This picture of two young boys touching each other was blazed into his mind.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Wow Xcarter did you see him go?"  
  
"Yah I thought that old woman had broken a hip."  
  
"Hehehehe our plan is working."  
  
"Yah I know let's go check on the two twinkies in the back."  
  
"Andrew. You can touch me if you like. It's my first time with a guy so I don't really know what I should be doing so can you start?"  
  
"Sure, let's start off slow." Andrew's lips started caressing Nick's neck. He lapped up the sweat around the youth's neckline before getting up and sitting on Nick's lap. Their members rubbed up against each other under the constraint of their pants. Andrew grabbed Nick's sides before slipping his tongue into his mouth.  
  
The two pixies had found their mark. Iris froze the handle of the door so that no one could intrude and break them up. A can of motor oil was enough to obstruct both of them from view.  
  
"Ooohhh the're going at it. Look the talisman is glowing."  
  
"Yah I know but the actions a little slow. Let's heat things up." Xcarter spun her stick around and the room temperature started rising slowly.  
  
"Mmmm Andrew it's getting hot. We should take off our clothes." Nick panted.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Is this really happening? Are they both really having sex in the back?" Xander could see it, the talisman of pixie magic enabled him to see everything that was going on to smell and taste as if he was really there. "Ohh god this is hot." Xander leaned back with his eyes closed and continued touching himself. Running his hand up and down and milking out the clear juice.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Now the two were totally naked. Their bodies pressed against each other. The heat caused them to stick and slide all over; rubbing the most sensitive areas caused their breath to quicken.  
  
"Mmmm Andrew."  
  
"Nick you smell great."  
  
"Ohh I need to suck you."  
  
" Yah suck me." Nick pushed his body up and tracked his tongue as it went down his throat to his now aching balls. Nick's tongue caught a bead of precum before it could slide down. His mouth made wet sucking noise and Andrew responded with soft moans of pleasure.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Hmmm only two people going at it."  
  
"What are you saying Xcarter? Two isn't enough for you?"  
  
"Ummm well I'm just saying that uhh we need as much energy as possible so yah it would be advantageous to bring Xander in." trying to make it sound like she didn't want to see three guys going at it. " I mean I think he's ready."  
  
"Are you suggesting a threesome?"  
  
"Maybe." Xcarter had a mischievous grin on. "Hey who doesn't like a threesome?"  
  
"Ohh alright."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Mmmm.Oh wow the're really going at it." Xander's dick was pulsing as his hand tightened his grip as he jerked it slowly to the head.  
  
"I can almost hear them. Ooohhh it's soo hot. My. My ass is getting frozen to this toilet."  
  
Suddenly the toilet that Xander had been jerking off on got very cold. A blur of beryl snowflakes swirled around his nakedness.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Did you have to teleport him while he was sitting on the john?"  
  
"Well.How else did you expect him to get here? I mean he was naked and so very wet and. and."  
  
"Iris. You're drooling."  
  
"Ohh right sorry."  
  
"You know it's hard to get someone back into the mood when the're ass was frozen to a toilet?"  
  
"Yah well you're supposed to get them all hot and bothered you do your thing."  
  
"Time to get Xander in the game." Xcarter swirled her staff melting the ice that had formed on Xander's body. Being flash frozen had it's advantages, keeping a hard on was sadly not one of them.  
  
"Okay I was in a bathroom, and I have a toilet that was frozen to my ass to prove it." Xander thought to himself.  
  
"Mmmm Xander?" Andrew had turned enough away from Nick's face to see Xander standing partially erect over his head.  
  
"Ohh hi Andrew. Umm Nick." Nick peeked up from Andrew's cock long enough to give a wink and happily went back to slurping Andrew down.  
  
"Yah I had.I mean I was just. Oohhh yah that feels good." Xander had absentmindedly lowered his cock into Andrew's mouth.  
  
"Mmmmm. Hell Yah. Suck me Andrew!" he commanded so forcefully as Andrew's tongue made wet circles on Xander's head.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Alright the're in the game thanks to me!" Xcarter was pleased with herself and did a victory dance to prove it.  
  
"You didn't do anything you big liar."  
  
"Oh shut up you froze his butt to a toilet so you shouldn't talk."  
  
"Ohh yah well freeze this." A raw blast of cold caught Xcarter in the shoulder.  
  
Dusting off the ice crystals Xcarter simply twirled her staff created a tornado of fire that would engulf the ice pixie.  
  
"You played with fire honey now it's time to get burned."  
  
"Ohh fuck me Andrew!" Nick moaned.  
  
"Umm after this." Xcarter cancelled her tornado and turned intently again at the three humans being sucked.  
  
Nick had sat himself slowly on Andrew's spit lubed cock. He had never really felt anything like it before. It made him feel uncomfortable. It pressed on something and as he slid Andrew deeper he could feel the head rubbing very sensitive areas, causing his body to shudder and whelp in pleasure and pain.  
  
"Ohh Nick you're so tight." Andrew moaned while still sucking on Xander.  
  
Xander leaned forward determined to taste Nick's dick and swallowed it whole. As Nick was getting fucked the rhythm allowed Nick the capacity to fully face fuck Xander. Nick took the initiative into his own hands and started picking up the pace causing waves of pleasure to shoot down Andrew's spine. Having a mouth on his cock and a dick up his ass Nick was totally ready to shoot.  
  
"Ohh Andrew I'm gonna cum!" Xander never really tasted man juice before and previously he never really wanted to try but it wasn't his so he didn't mind.  
  
"Ohhh cum on my face." The young boy couldn't hold it in any longer with a few good thrusts of his hips, which almost made Xander gag, ribbons of cum sprayed out. Droplets dripped out of Xander's mouth onto Andrew's torso. The teens moaning as Andrew pushed it in deeper drove him wild. He fucked him till he couldn't help himself.  
  
"Nick I'm cuming."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oohhhhh Aahhhhh" Andrew could feel the sweet release and the tightness of Nick's ass hole become loose and lubed.  
  
"My turn to ride the boy." Xander took himself out of Andrew's mouth and laid Nick onto a butcher block. Grasping his thighs firmly Xander pushed his cock into Nick's now very slippery hole.  
  
"Fuck me, fuck me." Was the only thing Nick could whimper as Xander started going faster and faster. The tip of Xander's dick constantly found his prostate.  
  
The slippery juices started leaking out of Nick and Xander could feel how warm it was inside.  
  
"Mmmm stop for now."  
  
"Why?" Xander asked.  
  
Nick pushed Xander back into a wall and kneeled. Placing both hands behind Xander's ass he forced Xander to penetrate his hungry throat over and over. Taking everyone's juice's with each swallow.  
  
"Ohhh fuck." Nick's tight throat and sloppy sucking sounds made Xander blow his load all over his face and chest.  
  
"Aww the're done isn't that sweet?" Iris said with a girlish timbre in her voice.  
  
"Sweet? What do you want them to do start cuddling? Come on Eire. That's not going to get us home."  
  
"Ohh fine. We'll do a simple "what the hell just happened" spell which should rejuvenate their sex drives and leave them with enough ambiguity to not totally remember actually screwing each other. And did you just call me Eire."  
  
"Ya mon it's all Eire." Faking a Jamaican accent.  
  
"How did you ever get to be a general?"  
  
"Maybe cuz of my magnetic personality and charm?"  
  
"Or perhaps it's because you incinerated everyone that ever tried to say stop you?"  
  
"Umm well that to. Hey are you calling me bossy?"  
  
"Ummm no.."  
  
"Okay. Let's get to work on that spell before these humans start to realize what the've done and get all panicky."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
hey guys this is the second chapter to a possibly long involved sordid sexy story about two boys exploring the other side of love, and also two very diametrically opposed pixies oohh I used a big word. Alright guys, if yah want me to write some more post some reviews at least two and I'll bring you some more lip smacking Xandrew (. OH and if you want to be in it just ask and I'll create a character, I can't guarantee you won 't die but maybe you can get a little something something from one of the characters. PEACE! 


	3. A and F

Xander and Andrew had somehow managed to get back to the car. It seemed that they had bought everything they needed. Of course their clothes were a bit wrinkled and Andrew was missing a sock but other than that they seemed fine, a little unnerved but fine. It was as if both of them had a dream, or maybe heat stroke.  
  
"Did we do it right?" Xcarter strained to see whether or not they would wake up.  
  
"Ugh what happened?" Andrew rubbed his head, the world swirled around him. The last thing he remembered was smelling pine and being very aroused.  
  
"I don't know. But I don't remember anything." Of course Xander was lying, he remembered wanting Andrew and for a brief moment thought that he had Andrew. But it felt alas as if it were just a dream.  
  
"Where's my sock?"  
  
A blond boy was running into the parking lot towards the car. "Xander! Andrew! Hey wait up I wanna talk with you guys!" Nick shouted while trying to put his arms through the sleeves and holding Andrew's other sock.  
  
"Oh no he remembers. He'll ruin everything! Then we'll never get back home!" Iris started thinking a look of concern crossed her brow.  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of this." Xcarter cracked her neck and right and started chanting. "Sauda U-met Tauka!"  
  
Nick body glowed a faint red.  
  
Xander looked behind while trying to reverse.  
  
"There's a demon running towards us!"  
  
"And he's holding my sock!"  
  
Nick was now an adolescent Kuvar demon.  
  
"You turned him into a demon?" Iris was simply incredulous.  
  
"Well. Oh it'll wear off. Don't worry once they leave the parking lot he'll turn back.I think."  
  
"Xander! Hey Andrew!" Unfortunately neither of them spoke Kucar so it sounded like. "Woodand Woodan!" Nick's new demon skin crackled as he ran. His feet had grown to twice it's length and three horns sprouted from his head.  
  
"Xander hurry up he might come and try to steal my other sock!"  
  
Xander gassed it out of there! Leaving poor Nick standing in the middle of the parking lot as he burbled "Ooooh gah doon ickvar."  
  
"Wow that was weird, a sock eating demon!"  
  
"Yah we should ask Giles about that when we get back."  
  
"Xander? Umm can we go to A and F I need to buy some more socks."  
  
"I'm free for the day why not?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Hi welcome to Ambercrombie and Fitch!" An overly enthusiastic trainee with pigtails and way too much coffee screamed.  
  
Andrew had walked in first with Xander following the "I'm not gay so I'll walk four steps behind" rule. Xander didn't really like to shop for clothes. Reflecting to the numerous thrift store sheik examples in his closet. As usual the walls of Ambercrombie and Fitch were decorated by huge portraits of nearly naked/naked men and women. A girl was licking a suggestive white cream filling off her finger while a buff guy only had a pair of A and F boxers on.  
  
"Andrew?" A voice called out to him from around a corner.  
  
"Oh. Hi! Nikki right?"  
  
"Yah." The sales girl brushed her purple hair out of her eyes. Andrew had been in Nikki's chemistry class back in high school. She always thought he was a total dork, smart, but still a doofus. But college changes some so she decided to make conversation "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Well I was ummm. I had.. I've been busy."  
  
"Ohhh." Noticing that Andrew was being a little evasive Nikki decided to get personal. "Is he umm your significant other?" Peering over the table Nikki was looking at Xander ogling one of the A and F catalogs.  
  
"Uhhh.Errr."  
  
"Oh I understand. Never mind forget I brought that up. You know." Andrew's necklace caught Nikki's eye. It pulsated and seemed to beat in tune with her own heart. "He's gay but he's kinda hot. I wonder if he's ever been with a woman. I could teach him things that would make him scream. I'd ride him so hard I'd break his hot body in half!" A fluidic highly sexual stream of consciousness flowed through her mind as she watched Andrew walk away.  
  
"Wow! She could break me in half." Andrew could hear Nikki sorta. But her mouth wasn't moving. "This is too weird."  
  
Looking around, Andrew noticed that Xander was nowhere to be seen. "Ummm Nikki nice talking to you, cyah."  
  
"Mmmm. Wow his eyes are so blue and I want him soo badly."  
  
Andrew laughed nervously and slowly walked away afraid that Nikki would mount the table then mount him.  
  
"There you are Xander."  
  
"Yah hi. Umm I was just looking at these magazines cuz I need a new jeans jacket." Lying through his teeth, Andrew could see that some pages were dog- eared and had specks of sweat. Girls wearing only a pair of A and F panties and one of a dark skinned guy wearing a blue undershirt and snowflake boxers.  
  
"Hmmmm. Hey Andrew could you come with me I'm gonna go pick out some stuff and I was hoping you could help me look more manly. You know?"  
  
"Ummm sure. " Xander never really liked going shopping especially with another guy. But some of the pictures in the magazine definitely caught his eye and aroused his senses.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Clive please can I go on break?" Nikki who by now was sweating and in a state of panicked arousal looked at her manager and plead.  
  
"Okay you can go on your lunch break. But you only got one hour."  
  
"Yah yah that's all I need." She bounded down the hall towards the employee break room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Xander how do I look?" Andrew stepped out of the change room and posed wearing an open white shirt and leather pants.  
  
"Too I want to suck your blood."  
  
"Hmmm" Andrew went back into the change room, the rustle of clothes being slipped off and put on.  
  
"Do you like this one?" Posing cross armed wearing the baby blue undershirt and snowflake boxers.  
  
"I.I.Ummm. Jingle bell rock...."  
  
Andrew's talisman started pulsating again. Xander stepped in front of Andrew and cupped his hands and placed them on one of the snowflakes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"I love pixie magic." Xcarter hummed to herself perched on a stack of shirts.  
  
"Umm Xcarter did you do anything to I don't know let's say amplify the power of the talisman?"  
  
"Well, you wanted to go home right?"  
  
"Yah but right now two people are about to have sex with the same person."  
  
"Iris you lack imagination. Hold on."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Take a walk through his mind." Xcarter twirled her staff and they both vanished into a puff of smoke.  
  
Coughing Iris looked around the dark room.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In Andrew's mind silly, you see I made the talisman powerful also it can connect with the wearer and thus let us inside his mind."  
  
"But how is that going to help us?"  
  
"Watch." Xcarter lit her staff. The dim light became a bright circle illuminating paintings and a few doors. Monikers like Andrew the Brave, Andrew the Warrior Mage, Andrew the Straight, etc rested under each painting.  
  
"Andrew the straight?"  
  
"Yah that's the door we're going to need."  
  
"But I thought Andrew was gay."  
  
"Yah well so what? Does that mean he can't play around and act straight, honestly Iris. So what if this extension of him is a bit worn down we just need to give a boost that's all"  
  
"Alright, we'll transport this Andrew to Nikki and keep the gay one with Xander."  
  
"Now you're catching on. Let's go!"  
  
"Once this extension of Andrew is released I'll take care of him, you go and make sure no one disturbs Andrew and Xander." Iris vanished and Xcarter began work on creating Andrew's new image.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Nikki had unceremoniously shoved her relaxing coworkers out of the break room so that she could have it all to herself. She unbuttoned her top and started petting her very supple breasts. It was as if she was possessed all she could think of was Andrew, having him, being with him, being screwed by him.  
  
Her hands unzipped her skirt and her lace panties became very wet. Sticking one finger in her mouth and sucking gently wishing it was Andrew's. She slipped her other hand down her stomach and onto her moist clit. Closing her eyes she arched her back as she could feel his tongue tasting a trail from her neck to her navel.  
  
"Nikki."  
  
Nikki gasped and opened her eyes. Standing in a leather jacket and black jeans was Andrew. His voice wasn't meek anymore it smoldered with desire. She had no idea how long he had been there watching this. Being caught pleasuring herself intensified her need for him. She placed her hands around his head and slid them down his back and grabbed his butt through the jeans.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
An odd frigid chill crashed through the changing room sending two couples running out, oddly enough one stall was spared the sudden cold snap.  
  
Andrew had already removed Xander's shirt and was working on taking off Xander's pants. Xander by now had placed his hands inside the snowflake boxers and grabbed tight on Andrew's cock. Playfully rubbing his balls against his palm.  
  
"Xander. We're in a public place."  
  
"Yah. So what?"  
  
"We could get caught." A mischievous grin crossed Xander's face.  
  
"Only if you're loud." Xander grinned and spread open the hole on Andrew's boxers so that his boner popped through. Then he started slurping Andrew down.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
By now Andrew was naked. Nikki had made short work of his clothes. Andrew bent down and started rubbing his lips against the lips of her pussy occasionally flicking his tongue against them.  
  
"Mmmm eat me out." Nikki moaned and started twisting around so that his lips would catch her clit.  
  
"You sure you want me to do that?"  
  
"Yes please!" Nikki screamed.  
  
"If you insist." Andrew's eyes became red and his incisors lengthened.  
  
"You're a vampire?"  
  
"Ohh crap. Did I boost the wrong Andrew? Ohh crap I must have mixed up the two and created this straight vampire version. Uhh Ohh well let's see how they get it on. And if he get's homicidal I'll just kill him."  
  
"Yah and you look delicious." Oddly enough being eaten out by a vampire wasn't unappealing.  
  
Vamping out has it's advantages, a pointed longer tongue is one. Nikki moaned pure ecstasy as Andrew's tongue lapped up her now juicy pussy.  
  
"Mmmm yah drink my juice. Oohhhh!" His tongue graced every inch of her twitching cunt. She could feel his tongue deeper inside. It found the tight sensitive areas where she would rub herself when she got horny. She began to gasp as each tongue flick beat his hot flesh into her.  
  
"Ohhh I'm gonna. Ahhhhhh." Nikki's leg's quivered and her body twitched as a deluge sprayed Andrew's face.  
  
Andrew next moved to her inner thigh.  
  
"Ohhh god Andrew that was soo good. Ohh can you do it again?"  
  
"You want me to eat you again? Alright."  
  
Instead of gently sucking her flesh he pierced it with his teeth. A rivulet of blood ran down her breast.  
  
"Uhhh wait I gotta stop this. Shavrun!" A ball of fire splintered out and caught the hungry vamp in the back. Dust. "Must do a spell. Tancorteetum."  
  
Nikki woke up at the register. A little blood trickled down her finger.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Xander was focusing on Andrew's dick. His mouth squeezing the head and taking it down whole, till he was about to choke. Andrew's breathing became short bursts as his curved member was swallowed.  
  
"Ohhh you suck good."  
  
"Yah well it's not that bad."  
  
Xander stood up and removed his pants. His dick was straining against his own boxers. "You wanna wrestle?" Xander asked while removing his shirt. "Winner gets to cum wherever he wants."  
  
" wait wrestle here. It's not very big."  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
Xander lunged forward and pinned Andrew to the wall and pressed his boxers against Andrew's rubbing in a circular motion. In quick return Andrew twisted himself out and forced Xander onto a bench. Seating his throbbing clothed hard-on with Xander's Andrew looked down and grinded his cock with an air of victory. Xander rolled over and was on top again.  
  
"Mmm I'm winning." Xander grabbed Andrew's cock and jerked it a few times.  
  
"Yah well I might win to" sitting up sending Xander tumbling back.  
  
"ohh feisty."  
  
Xander grabbed Andrew's arm and twisted it so that he could hear him whelp. Face down in the carpet Xander ran his hardened cock against Andrew's warm ass cheeks before sliding his thumb inside.  
  
"MMmm I'm still winning."  
  
"Errr yes you are." Andrew whimpered and Xander stopped.  
  
"Ohh baby did I hurt you?"  
  
"Well." Andrew wrapped his legs around Xander's body and slipped his cock into Xander's boxers.  
  
Their heads made their dicks wet.  
  
"Mmmm." Two very hard dicks rubbing against each other inside a pair of tight boxers. Xander's head was grinding against Andrew's stomach. The musk of their two bodies lubed their bodies till each press slid their cocks against their equally hard bodies.  
  
"Ohhh I wanna cum!"  
  
"Mmm me two!"  
  
"Let's cum together."  
  
Andrew and Xander both grabbed each other's cocks and stroked. Ribbons of hot cum filled both of their boxers. Andrew slipped off his boxers and looked down, his pubes were matted under Xander's hot cum. Xander's balls equally moistened by the sticky sweet mess.  
  
"I guess we both won." Andrew and Xander nestled up against each other their cum stained bodies against each other.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hey guys wow this was a long chapter. I hope Nikki that you liked your part in my story and if you didn't please tell me. Well wow this chapter is a lot longer than the other ones. I hope my attempt at hetero sex came off well. I know it's hard to beat a threesome in the back of a hardware store but I gave it a shot. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please review.be kind. 


	4. welcome back

Hey guys sorry that it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter. I've been busy bidding goodbye to a lot of my good friends who are leaving for college and stuffs. So I've been out till like two every morning. so my writings have kinda been umm neglected hehehe sorry.  
  
Still in the A and F, Xander pulls his boxers up dragging the waist band over his erect cock straining it to lie flat against his belly. Andrew still on the floor rolls over and looks up at Xander whose sitting on the bench in the changing room. His blue eyes twinkling at his new lover now almost fully clothed.  
  
"So what are we going to tell Buffy?" Xander asked staring down at Andrew's puppy dog like smile.  
  
"Well maybe we could say that. Ummm. Evil? Something with evil and demons and vampires?"  
  
"I don't think that'll work. We don't have to tell them. Unless you turn out to be a demon cuz if you haven't noticed I tend to attract lovers outside of my species."  
  
"Then she'll have to get a big wooden stick and stake me?"  
  
"No I could do it for you." Xander added a wink for emphasis.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The pixies hovered over the two as they walked towards the exit of the A and F.  
  
"So Xcarter how'd yah do?"  
  
"Well.we had some minor mishaps. I mean some of those portraits had rather misleading labels. Who can read gothic calligraphy nowadays anyway?"  
  
"Sweetey? Why is that sales girl bleeding?"  
  
"Umm hehehehe." Xcarter tittered and zoomed off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Andrew and Xander had gotten everything they needed for the day, new wood paneling, a few nails, a snazzy iron on T for Andrew. Oh and a sock. The wind touched the blonde's spikey hair as he looked over at Xander holding the stick shift and the wheel.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever done it in a car?"  
  
"Well there was that time where." Xander blushed and tried to make him sound innocuous. "No I don't think I've ever."  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road." Andrew smiled.  
  
Andrew removed his seat belt and leaned over Xander's lap. Sliding one of his hands up Xander's shirt and the other down his pants.  
  
"Uhh do you think it's safe if we do this while I'm driving?"  
  
"You've fought demons and saved the world what's a little suck while you're driving?" The blonde did have a point and also a unique mastery of his tongue. That easily could have sent Xander into a throw of ecstasy and possibly a tree. But he didn't care. He cold feel Andrew's hand greedily searching for his member which by now had found an uncomfortable position between his thigh and the hem of his inseam.  
  
"MMmmm." Xander grunted. Andrew had found it. He jerked slowly up in a twisting motion that stretched the head of Xander's uncut cock.. it hurt a little but that was part of the fun. The light tugging of Andrew's teeth as they nipped at his foreskin and tasted the pungent liquid that was slowly building up.  
  
"Wow Andrew this feels soo good." Andrew's tongue flicked up and down and rested in a circle on the head.  
  
"Xander lean back." It was an awkward request; to lean back while you're driving and still be able to drive was a risky proposition. But he did it anyway. Xander bent back lowering the chair enough so Andrew could have more room for his head.  
  
Andrew started licking his fingers. He placed his hand down Xander's fly and pressed his palm against Xander's balls. Sliding Xander's big dick inside of his mouth while gently penetrating his ass with his fingers was a sight to be seen. Occasionally they were seen, a few old women and their dogs, nothing big.  
  
Xander's legs were propped up against the wheel so he could give Andrew a better angle to really pick up the pace with the cock sucking.  
  
"Mmm Andrew." Xander's cock started pulsing, a little juice flowed from the tip and Andrew obediently licked it up.  
  
"We really should stop there could be. a cop." Xander moved his left boot and saw blue lights and a cop waving him down from his motorcycle.  
  
"Oh boy." Andrew muttered to himself. Xander sided the car up to the curb about a few feet away from the Summer's driveway.  
  
"Hi occifer." Xander said still straddling the wheel and Andrew's face. Who by the way let Xander out of his mouth just in time but failed to remove some of Xander's man juice from the sides of his mouth.  
  
"What are you two boys doing here?" The officer was about 6'1, an extremely imposing sort of guy with his gun and stick visibly and menacingly hanging from his belt.  
  
"Are you boys fags?"  
  
"How rude" thought Andrew. "That YMCA wanna be just called me a fag. I'm not a fag. I'm queer." Andrew pouted again.  
  
"Look officer I don't want any trouble. So umm I'll pay the fine and. what is the fine for oral sex while driving?" Xander haphazardly smiled.  
  
"Stand up boy we're going to have to take you down to the station." The officer grabbed Xander's arm and lifted him out of the jeep, his cock still exposed.  
  
"But officer I'm sure we can work something out. I mean there has to be something you want." The officer reached into his belt and wrenched out a pair of silver handcuffs.  
  
"There is." He said. * click * Xander was cuffed to his rear view mirror.  
  
The officer stepped into the driver side of the jeep. Andrew started squirming away and making some whimpering noises.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Andrew protested. The cop had already saddled his way into Andrew's lap, and pressed his body onto the boy's comparatively smaller form. A smile crossed his face, which screamed for a shave, and his hand crept up Andrew's thigh.  
  
"Hey! What are you going to do to him?" Xander's voice got louder and angrier. Andrew's medallion changed from an azure like white to a deeper vermilion hue.  
  
"No stop it." Andrew's arms flayed in protest. The officer's pinned down Andrew's flaying arms with his and pressed his hips into Andrew's face. The smell of crotch and sweat would usually arouse him but now it was just sickening.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Ummm Xcarter should we help them?" the pixies had found a perch on a giant oak across the street from the Summer's home.  
  
"No, look at the talisman. It's feeding off the energy and pretty soon we'll be back Iris. We can't let Elavitar take our homes we have battalions to command and... This could get good."  
  
Glaring up at Xcarter, Iris nodded in agreement and observed as the officer started unbuttoning his pants.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"You like having dick in your mouth boy? Do yah?"  
  
Andrew whimpered a yes, as the cop got groiny with Andrew's face.  
  
"You want me to take my dick out and face fuck you?"  
  
Andrew could only whimper another yes, before the cop shoved his dick into Andrew's not ready mouth. Having a large penis shoved into your throat without warning and preparation caused Andrew to gag uncontrollably.  
  
"What you can't take it bitch?"  
  
Xander pulled hard against the restraints and started kicking the car. He couldn't handle the thought of Andrew being played with and toyed with like this. Seeing his lover choking on the police's dick seethed inside of him. Unfortunately with all of the rage inside of him the side view mirror didn't budge.  
  
"Stop it please." Andrew looked with his puppy dog eyes trying to recover from his fit of gagging.  
  
"Oh you know you like it." The officer lunged in again forcefully shoving his dick into Andrew's throat. Andrew gurgled and coughed, gasping for air.  
  
"Yah suck me Bitch! Suck me! Errr" the officer's voice was cut off when a leather-clad arm stopped the flow of oxygen to his lungs.  
  
"I always knew those rumors about the village people were right." It was the Slayer. With a fluid motion, she arched the officer into an oak ten feet away. Heavily dazed the officer brought himself to his feet and tried to stumble towards her.  
  
"Y! M! C!" With each alphabetic utterance the Slayer sent an uppercut into his not so steel jaw. Planting a roundhouse with the last "A!" flying him into the windshield of his police car.  
  
"Buffy. Thank you so much for saving us."  
  
The Slayer grabbed the handcuffs and snapped them in half with no effort.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Scene change to the Summer's kitchen  
  
"So what happened out there?" Buffy asked going to get some juice out of the fridge.  
  
"Well we were coming back from shopping and well."  
  
"Oh hey guys." Willow, her usual bouncy self, walked in. "Umm Xander your fly is down." Not that she was looking but he was still aroused from being sucked off in the car and he was poking out.  
  
"My.?" Looking down Xander noticed that in all of the commotion he was still "exposed." "Oh" *nervous laugh *  
  
"You guys weren't planning to get all groiny with Mr. Policeman did yah? Cuz I think I can resuscitate him if yah want." Buffy mocked pointing towards the slumped over heap on the curb.  
  
"Well umm yah see." Once Xander starts bumbling and sputtering it wasn't good. Andrew thought it was endearing.  
  
"Andrew?" noticing that Willow's eyes were focused on the talisman hanging around his neck. "Can I see that?"  
  
"Sure." The blonde unclasped the talisman and placed it in her palm.  
  
Willow's eyes traversed the jeweled sphere. Inscribed with runes and inlaid with an odd sandy material.  
  
"This is pixie dust." Willow announced.  
  
"You mean the stuff in the sticks?" Xander looked confused.  
  
"It's made out of crushed fox bones and all sorts of wart giving plants."  
  
"OH my gosh I've snorted that stuff! I can't grow nose warts!" The look of actual astonishment on Xander's face always amused Willow, especially when it involved nose warts. But this was different. Pixie magic was dangerous, fickle, and usually involved the presence of one or more pixies.  
  
"Where did you get this Andrew?" Willow asked still inspecting the jewel.  
  
"I don't know. I was just sitting in the car and the air conditioned went all wonky and here it is."  
  
"Did you see anything. Any flash of blue or maybe tiny people with wings?" Making the hand motions usually helped figure out demons and other magical beings but Andrew and Xander had no clue.  
  
"It says, "To get you home you must use. The power of sex, of love, and abuse. To get you home you must trick. Several humans with very large di." Well let's just say it rhymes with trick. I always thought pixie spells were just empowered dirty limericks."  
  
"Makes me wonder where they got the one about Nantucket." Noticing that everyone was now staring at her, Buffy retorted reflecting on a few years back in high school "Hey at least I knew what B-I-T-C-H spelt."  
  
"A Bitcka?" Andrew scratched his head.  
  
"That witch has our talisman!" Xcarter pounded angrily at the glass with her staff.  
  
"Yah she stinks of magic."  
  
Buffy's slayer senses were tingling she turned to the window and caught a faint blur shoot down out of sight.  
  
"Oh there's a list of names I'm gonna try and. Ventrinsi!" the silvery liquid shimmered out and warped into a flat reflective surface.  
  
"Umm Will what is that?" Xander pointed at the now six foot-spinning mirror now in their kitchen. "No better. WHAT IS THAT!"  
  
A hand crept out followed by an arm, followed by the body of a very good- looking youth. Something about him looked familiar, Xander popped up to attention.  
  
"Ahem!" the entire kitchen collectively coughed.  
  
"Oh yah I forgot." Xander finally pulled up his fly.  
  
"Xander. Andrew. It's me Nick. Oh here's your sock." Nick looked around and smiled.  
  
*_*_*__*_*_*  
  
I know no mad pants wetting sex. But I needed some segue to the Buffy's home. I could have made it a bit more subtle but errr. screw subtle. Hope to hear from you guys. You fans rock baby! 


	5. getting it started

The awkward silence was broken by Buffy's inquisition. "So how do you know Andrew and Xander."?  
  
"Well they came in today to buy." But before Nick could finish Xander nervously interjected.  
  
"Wood! We went to buy wood for the window." It seems that the pixie magic that was supposed to have contained the memory of their little threesome was waning. Probably on account of the lack of spell worthy words that rhymed with Xander.  
  
"Uh huh." You didn't need Slayer senses to know that Xander was lying. The Slayer decided to see how long Xander and Andrew could keep up with the charade.  
  
"So you guys went to go buy "wood" and then?"  
  
"We met Nick and bought wood and then a giant sock eating demon chased us out of the parking lot."  
  
"A giant sock-eating demon?" Buffy tried desperately to keep the incredulous out of her voice. Nick blushed remembering the bizarre event. He was chasing after them then suddenly he grew ten feet tall and developed horns and a few other appendages that were not at all human like. But that transmigration only had lasted a few minutes. It was possible that he had daydreamed it all.  
  
"While walking to the car Andrew fell over and lost a sock cuz the giant sock-eater grabbed his legs and.." This charade was going way too long. And if there was something otherworldly or dangerous going on the Slayer had to know about it. Buffy rolled her eyes and took Willow on the side to a semi out of earshot distance.  
  
"Alright Will who is he and how'd he come out of that thing?" Buffy said pointing at the silvery orb now contained within the golden inlay.  
  
"Well as far as I can tell. Pixies from another dimension are using Andrew and Xander as generators."  
  
"And the orby thing."  
  
"That's the battery, I think it changes color when a certain power level is reached."  
  
"So those three were ummm generating a lot of power?"  
  
"Yup. Most likely the pixies are waiting for it to be full and then the'll make their move. Although unfortunately bringing Nick here sapped some of it's juice."  
  
"But what if they umm make too much juice.I mean power." It was weird thinking bout Xander being gay, Andrew was an exception but she always figured Xander was joking when he asked Willow to "gay him up." And with his oddly demonic past relationships it was that hard to question whether that" sock-eating demon" wanted to eat more than a sock. Buffy laughed as she thought that. Buffy shook her head and laid out a plan.  
  
"Right we'll keep them here and when the pixies show up we throw them into jars with holes punched in the top."  
  
"I could make a magical cage but I'll have to get some ingredients. We should give this back to Andrew, pixies are smart. If they know we know then we're going to be in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Okay. We should keep Nick here just in case they decide to go after him." Willow didn't know whether Buffy meant Andrew and Xander or the pixies.  
  
Back in the kitchen.  
  
"How'd I get here." The youth scratched his head and looked around the oak paneling in the kitchen. "I was moving planks when this hole thing opened up under me and bamn!"  
  
Andrew and Xander exchanged glances. They didn't know whether to tell him that the uber powerful witch used her magic to draw him out through a pixie talisman. Or just to simply say that. Well that was the only reason Xander could think of. Before Andrew could ramble off in a very science fiction- esk reason Xander decided to just say the truth.  
  
"You were brought here because Willow the red head in the corner summoned you. She's a witch."  
  
"Her? She's a witch?" Nick's neck craned around and watched as Buffy and Willow still tried to decide what to do. Nick had the stereotypical idea of a witch warty, crooked nose, green.  
  
"Not all witch's are green." Willow's voice had piped up from behind them.  
  
"Wow she's good." Nick was visibly impressed with that one.  
  
"Alright Nick you are to stay here until we get everything sorted." Buffy decided to play it safe and keep them all together.  
  
"But who am I going to be sleeping with?"  
  
The second akward silence was filled with Xander and Andrew both psychically screaming out Pick ME PICK ME!  
  
Both Willow and Buffy coughed. "Right we're going to go buy some things for our pizza problem." Willow's placed over emphasis on the pi and the end of the word pizza was lost on them.  
  
"Mushrooms and pepperoni please." Instead of a yes Andrew got a very confused gaze and a sigh from the two women. "Guess not."  
  
"You both have fun, oh here Andrew." Willow reached out and placed the talisman back into Andrew's hands.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay for them to have that? I mean what if they make too much power and go all kablooey?"  
  
"How much energy could three young men make?"  
  
Both of their eyes became large O's.  
  
"We should get back as soon as possible."  
  
Willow nodded a "yup"  
  
+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-  
  
"Do you remember anything we did like an hour ago?" Nick asked waving his hands in front of Andrew and Xander's faces.  
  
"I think I do. You, me, and Xander got all groiny." The trio stopped to think about it. What was previously gray flashes became more colored and started to slow down forming pictures in their brains.  
  
"Errrr Xcarter? Are they remembering?" Iris asked pointing at the three men standing dazed in the kitchen.  
  
"Uhh probably. If we're lucky maybe the'll start getting it on again."  
  
"Yah that witch totally drained the talisman."  
  
"Hmmm let's go inside for a closer look." The pixies flitted through the key hole in the door to the backyard and hovered above the refrigerator.  
  
The three men now remembering in vivid detail of their sexual escapades became engorged with blood. Andrew turned and stared at Xander's hard on, Xander noticed Nick's impeccably tight pants, while Nick wanted to force his hands down Andrew's white boxers.  
  
Being seventeen has it's advantages. A raging sex drive and need for spontaneous sexual encounters was just a few of them. Nick's right arm circled Andrew's neck and he gave Andrew's nipple a tight squeeze. Not wanting to be outdone by the strapping lad, Xander pressed his clothed pelvis into Nick's hips and started rotating it around and licking the nape of his neck. Andrew's nipple started hurting so he gave out a yelp and passionately diverted Nick's attention by licking Andrew's ear. A few muffled cries were heard from the kitchen but none of the slayers in training thought anything of it. Xander's eyes closed and he leaned his head back. How good it would feel to be sucked on while kissing Andrew. Andrew in near synchronicity thought it to. They both took off their shirts. Nick remembered what it was like to taste dick. The musky salty aroma was intoxicating for him. He obediently knelt between the two older guys and started unzipping their pants.  
  
Once released Andrew and Xander's hardons pulsed with each beat of their heart. Both had a drop of precum and begged to be swolled whole. But who to suck first? Nick decided to do both at the same time. Only their heads could fit in his mouth at once but it was still tasty enough. Nick's tongue made a pleasantly wet lapping noise at it made rough circles on their dicks.  
  
"MMmmm" Andrew's moaning was cut short by Xander's lips placed on his. Their breathe becoming short bursts as Nick's pace became faster. Andrew bit down on Xander's lips to prevent himself from moaning too loud.  
  
"OW!" Andrew had bit Xander a bit too hard.  
  
"What the bloody hell is all that racket up there? Cant the undead get any sleep around here?" Spike sauntered up the basement stairs and followed the source of the racket. His entrance was diminished by the fact that he had walked in on their little orgy.  
  
"Mmmm" Xander, eyes closed rolled his head back and forth a grin on his face.  
  
"Well aren't you the nummy treat?"  
  
"That voice.The sarcasm.Spike!" Xander's eyes popped open and saw the vampire with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I knew blondey here was a poof I didn't think you were though. Bullocks if I had your bad luck with women I would probably be gay now."  
  
"Umm well.Andrew get a stake."  
  
"Isn't it a little weird to be hungry now?"  
  
"I don't think you're going to be dusting me today Xander. It appears to me your wood is currently in someone's mouth." Spike further accentuated his point by darting his eyes between Nick on the floor and Xander's bare attempts at keeping a coherent sentence together.  
  
"Relax yah wankers. I'm just here to get a drink and all of you can go back to being poofs again."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Anya was busily helping a customer buy a tacky crystal wizard when Willow and Buffy entered the Magic Box.  
  
"Anya where do you keep your fox glove oil?"  
  
"Second shelf next to the powdered toad warts."  
  
"Now Will, powdered toad warts. Is that like the powder that comes out of a toad's warts or is it like you powder a toad and then you get powdery warts? Could a dying toad donate his warts?"  
  
Willow was about to answer but the rising tone of Anya's voice distracted her. She was talking to a rather tall man wearing a tacky suit, olive green. Who was attempting to buy the ugly wizard statuary.  
  
" Now sir. We don't have a return policy all sales are final and if you have any problem with that I can turn you into a walrus covered with enough pimples that your penis will fall off in large chunky masses do you understand me?" Anya continued, addressing the rather large man in the green suite in this sort of aggressive manner till he broke away in a near sprint for the door.  
  
"Anya what did you say to him?" Buffy turned from the jar of boiled new eggs and asked.  
  
"I just told him what happened to the last man that had asked me for a discount."  
  
"But that was in sixteenth century France with a very enraged prostitute."  
  
"Well I left her out of it. He still got the message."  
  
"Ahhhh wiccan brambles." Willow was hunched over a small basket full of black shiny pieces of wood. She grabbed one and started rotating them in her hand. The branch curled around her arm and started squeezing tightly. "Release!" she commanded. Instantly the branch uncurled and fell back into the basket. "These are great."  
  
"So Willow what are you buying for? Plan on flaying people again or making us lose our memories?" Anya's untactful approach was usually a bit offsetting but Willow had her own set of ammo.  
  
"I'm just going to make a cage for the pixies that are trying to cross dimensions using Andrew and Xander's sexual antics as an energy source." This didn't compute in Anya's mind. It did cause her to scream out impulsively and rather loudly "Xander's gay!" The entire store looked back at her.  
  
"Are you saying that Andrew and my.uhh Xander are having sex?"  
  
"As we speak, right on the kitchen floor. Probably knocked over a bowl of fruit or something."  
  
"I don't believe this and I don' t even know how it works. Willow you're gay how do you people you know? Give each other screaming orgasms."  
  
"Well." Willow blushed. "How should I know?"  
  
"But you're gay. Gay people have sex, you've had sex I know. I can tell you walk into the hallway with a goofy grin on your face and your hair is everywhere and you don't care. Sigh I miss that feeling."  
  
"But Anya I'm a lesbian."  
  
" Not the point. You're still gay right?"  
  
"Yes but I'm a gay woman the're gay men."  
  
Still frustrated at the concept a light bulb went off in Anya's head. " I know. Hold on." Anya scurried off into a corner of the shop and ran back with a set of silver wear. "We'll use these."  
  
%^%^^$^$^#*#*())*8 blah I'm tired. Here's a chapter just for you guys I know I haven't updated yet and I feel terrible that this isn't even finished chapter but just to prove I'm not dead I'm posting it anyways. Much love and the second part of this will be up in a few days.I hope gahh I'm soo tired. I promise mad pants wetting sex so stay tuned. ;-) 


	6. questions questions questions

In the magic shop, willow is holding the fork and knife that Anya had provided to demonstrate the "how to's" of gay sex. Trying to muster up enough pedagogical bravado as she could, her teaching experience for Miss Calendar would not come in handy at this time.  
  
"Okay Anya let's say two."  
  
"Pandas" Buffy had overheard and decided to throw in some endangered species animal fun to her explanation. Willow turned to Buffy with a look of "why did you say that?" Buffy returned her confusion with a wink and a giggle.  
  
"Right so when two male pandas fall in love and they want to take their intimacy to the next level."  
  
"You mean sex."  
  
"Yes when two male pandas are in love and in a committed relationship they have sex."  
  
"But how? You still haven't answered that question."  
  
"Ummm right." Still bewildered at how she was supposed to use the knife and fork to aid her Willow sat back and pondered how best to explain the ins and outs of sex. Of course to make it easier she could have conjured simulacrums of naked men and have them make love on the counter but that would attract a lot more attention.  
  
"So when a male panda decides he."  
  
"Yah yah." Anya cut her off. "I get it love blah blah. How do they?" To emphasis her question she made a circle with her right hand and poked her left hand pointer through it repeatedly.  
  
"Ohhh ummm. Well, let's say the knife and fork are pandas." Willow pointed the knife head down and slid it between the fork prongs. "Then they keep going at it till finally."  
  
"Orgasm!" Anya was proud that she had finally understood one concept under the mish mash of pandas and silverware.  
  
"Yes, orgasm."  
  
"But male bodies don't interlock. Where do they insert their penises?" Things started going down hill from here. Willow really did not want to continue the explanation. "I mean no wonder pandas are endangered the're all gay. And you still haven't explained how it all happens." Anya's constant questioning about sex made willow more wierded out by the minute.  
  
People around them were starting to stare, of course it was only two portly looking men and a small ugly looking brunette traipsing around the store along with Buffy, but they were still looking. Willow couldn't handle it anymore, she channeled the mystical energies around her and let loose a surge above the table. Her fingers still tingled as she commanded rather loudly "Exposta!" White lightening curved around the circle of the table and formed a dome like looking glass. "Here Anya watch this."  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Spike's uninvited entrance into their threesome destroyed the mood. He guzzled his blood from the bottle in the fridge and left.  
  
"Wow who's the gay guy?" Nick asked looking up from Andrew and Xander's crotch.  
  
"Oh he's not gay he's just British." Xander replied winking.  
  
"But he is a vampire right? I mean he wasn't drinking V8."  
  
Ordinarily this sort of question would instigate a sort of speech on the existence of the world and of evil and so forth but instead Xander just shrugged and said. "Yah, he's a vampire alright."  
  
"Cool. Now where were we?" Nick tilted his head to the left and with a lapping motion of tongue sweeped between Andrew and Xander's cocks. His nostrils soaked in the smell of their youth.  
  
"Mmm Xander? Nick? Maybe we should go someplace else." Andrew had gotten a little uncomfortable once he realized that a gaggle of SIT's could stumble on them at any moment.  
  
"Good point. But where?" Xander closed his shirt and leaned against the fridge. "The backyard probably has Kennedy training the fear of God into some SITs. And well you know how private the bathroom is. Maybe Will's room?"  
  
"You mean the witch's room? What if she catches us and turns us into frogs or something? I mean has she done that sort of thing before?"  
  
"Well she flayed a guy alive once and tried to run us over by taking control of a big rig." Andrew always liked being helpful but sadly this wasn't very comforting.  
  
"Oh my God. She's gonna catch us screwing around and then she's gonna flay us alive."  
  
"Yah but what a way to go." Andrew liked being helpful and Xander just like being sarcastic. All this did was make Nick sweat more.  
  
"Don't worry. Come with us we know the way." Xander grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him to his feet. They had passed a few very confused SIT's yacking about boys and whether they would die in the upcoming war, though seeing three partially nude men walking past their door did brighten their spirits a little.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Anya watched as the three men entered Willow's room and proceeded to kiss on Willow's bed. "Umm Willow?" Anya turned and tried to get the witch's attention but she just waved it off. Apparently picking the right Ferral demon mucus was more important than the possibility for three overly sexually men to heavily stain her bedding. "Alright." Anya said to herself not a bit assured.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Xander had noticed that Nick's mouth tasted almost sweet. They were lying next to each other firmly tasting each other's mouths. Andrew had finally gotten naked and proceeded around Nick's body and began to twist and pinch Nick's nipples.  
  
"Mmm Ahhh." Andrew's firm pinch opened Nick's mouth into a moan of pain and pleasure. Xander took advantage of this and slid his tongue deeper into Nick's mouth while shifting his naked wet body onto his. Xander's body pinned Nick's down, two tongues caressing each other. Andrew had an idea.  
  
He maneuvered himself behind the two. Andrew said. "Xander I want to rim you while fucking Nick." A few dirty thoughts ran through Xander's mind but being rimmed while the other person was being fucked was something that sounded like a lot of fun. Xander arched his back up giving Andrew a full view of his bubble butt while being spread eagle over Nick's crotch. Two hot pieces of flesh were inserted into the two. Andrew's tongue found Xander's hole and his dick squeezed into Nick's. A muffled moan could be heard from the two, who's tongues were still entangled into each other.  
  
Andrew had never rimmed before at first it disgusted him but Xander's moans of pleasure drove him to keep going. His tongue pressed and grated against Xander's puckered hole. To Xander it was like he was being fingered except with something wet and warm. Andrew played around the edge before shoving his tongue inside without warning. Xander's bubble butt nestled against his cheeks as he continued eating him out. Andrew was doing this while stroking the firm Nick's firm dick and pumping his tight ass. Two asses at the same time it was euphoric. Nick's hole tightly clenched on his dick, Xander's puckered against his tongue both in synch with each other. Nick's moan of being penetrated was devoured by Xander's hungry mouth. And every spasm Xander's ass made because Andrew was nibbling on something tender, lunged Xander's cock into Nick's cock. Nick's ass squeezed Andrew's dick. Nick bared down as Andrew's cock penetrated deeper with each lunge.  
  
"Mmmm OOHh!" Andrew's tongue had flicked Xander's g spot. A smile crossed Andrew's face and he leaned over and nudged the same place. "OOHhh MMMM!" One last flick and Xander rained a very warm shower onto Nick's crotch.  
  
"Alright Andrew. Nick's lubed up and I'm still sticky. It's a pity we don't have an ass to wipe off all of this." pointing at his still hard dick and Nick's soaked crotch. "Oh wait we do." Xander winked at Nick.  
  
"Huh?" Andrew looked up at the two men and wondered why they looked at him like that. The two men rushed Andrew and held him firmly against the bed.  
  
"You had your fun with us now it's our turn." Nick popped his two fingers into Andrew and Xander held his arms down.  
  
Nick's dick touched Andrew's inner thigh. "Come here." Nick flipped Andrew's body onto himself and fucked him hard. "Xander. There's plenty of room come on in." Andrew had never been fucked by two dicks before and he was afraid it would hurt a lot. But he was sure he could handle it.  
  
"You sure?" Xander asked warily.  
  
"Yah I can handle it. Come on Xander, fuck me." As Xander slid his dick inside it graced against Nick's own. Andrew's anus bore down and pressed the two dicks together as they fucked. Andrew felt like he was gonna be split in half. But the pressure on his anus made up for it. It was amazing. His hole stretched to accommodate both of their dicks with enough space to spare. Nick lunged and Xander moaned as he could feel it to.  
  
"Oohh My! Aahhhhhhh!" Andrew's eyes rolled into the back of his head and spasmed his hips in an attempt to fuck them both at the same time. To feel both of their dicks and enjoy being filled.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
"Anya? So do you understand now?" Willow asked while walking back to the small mob that had formed. Several shoppers had abandoned their searches and were gawking and getting very hot.  
  
Anya was too busy munching on popcorn staring to reply to anything around her. "Hello Anya? Hmmm that bed sheet looks familiar, the're a little ruffled but there is something about them..." Willow's eyes grew wider. "The're having sex on my bed?"  
  
"Buffy! We have to go!"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy turned around and saw Willow's horrified face. She glanced from Will's face to the looking glass. "Hey Will.OH MY. You think you can get that pixie cage done in the car?"  
  
"Well I don't 'know it's a sort of temperamental spell."  
  
"Umm Will? "Buffy's eyes emphasizing the action soiling her nice burgundy bed sheets.  
  
"I can do it."  
  
"Good, we gotta go now."  
  
While Willow was walking out of the store she just remembered. "Clabets!" The looking glass dissolved.  
  
"HEY!" Anya said with indignation.  
  
_)_))(_*&(*&*_*  
  
I'm really sorry that I haven't updated earlier but I'm uber stressed and decided to take it out by writing a new chapter I feel horrible and wanted to post for you guys that still read this. Again I'm sorry for not updating but my schedule sucks. I'll try to be more regular I love all of you bai! 


	7. the opening

Do that By now the three boys had gotten to the point of near climax. Nick was sandwiched between Andrew and Xander both of their cocks squeezing to violate his tight ass. Nick writhed as he could feel both of their dicks milking his prostate. Andrew's body quivered as well, the force of Xander's thrusts expanded the nubile youth's hole and rubbed rough against Andrew's shaft.  
  
Smiling broadly Nick was screaming "Oh my god, yes yes. Owe this feels incredible." As Xander and Andrew pumped his ass Nick took hold of his shaft and flicked it against Xander's hard abs. His hips lunged up expectantly to meet Xander's cock, and take it inch by inch then slammed back down to please Andrew below him.  
  
At this point the moans pouring out of Willow's room was starting to arouse the suspicion of several Slayers in Training.  
  
Nick's body was hot and sweaty, his prostate shook violently each jerk of his dick brought him closer to shooting his load on his older lovers.  
  
"Mmm Xander? Andrew? I need to cum." Andrew liked the way he was asking for permission as if they said no they could continue going forever. Andrew leaned forward and tasted the back of Nick's ear whispering a few dirty words. Nick's body couldn't handle it anymore, Xander's chest was stained with ribbons of white creamy goo. Xander smiled and motioned to Andrew with a flick of his head. Both men stood over the boy and steadied themselves with the headboard. Andrew and Xander's dicks were ready to blow all over Nick's porcelain skin and hair. Nick ached to be warmed with their juices and jerked them off obediently while gazing up on his knees. Xander was first to go. Nick could taste the salty precum beading off his head. It was followed by a rush of warm juice that dribbled down from his mouth and splattered a little design on his chest. Nick's firm grip and hard motion sent Andrew's cum flying upwards hitting him in the chin and the amulet.  
  
"They did it! Their hot sex has activated the crystal we can go home." Iris shouted happily she said flitting up her blue hair bobbing.  
  
"Uh huh." Xcarter stared unblinking at the three men cleaning up and laughing at the mess they've caused.  
  
"Hey Xcarter! Hey!" the ice pixie flapped her arms in front of the fire pixies face. "Wakey wakey! UGH!" Iris knocked her arrow and let it loose at Xcarter's behind.  
  
If it weren't for years of training, Xcarter wouldn't have dodged it at the last minute and her butt would have been frozen off.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She warned, her eyes smoldering like a volcano.  
  
As Andrew toweled the juices off his neckline he could feel the heat radiating off the amulet on his neck. The stone was humming now.  
  
"Hey guys do you hear that? Is it my necklace?" Andrew asked the Xander and Nick.  
  
"Yah I think so." Nick replied holding the stone between his fingers.  
  
Willow and Buffy burst through the door. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of three men naked and in very close proximity to each other Buffy and Willow averted their eyes to the floor. Xander, Nick, and Andrew jumped into each other's arms at this sudden outburst.  
  
"Umm..." Willow stammered. Buffy didn't provide much dialogue either being that they were both still staring at the ground waiting for the guys to put on some pants.  
  
"Come on Iris, now's our chance. We must say the words and unlock the stone."  
  
"Alright, on three." Xcarter replied.  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
Willow's ear perked up and through the miasma of "oh my gosh my friends are standing stark naked." She could sense the presents of the pixies and hear them.  
  
"Three! MACGAR THREOLO!" both of the pixies screamed in unison. The stone now red with energies cracked in half leaking out the silver mirror core. Creating a five foot tall parallel plane of reflective surface.  
  
"Charge!" the two tiny pixies cried.  
  
"En Et!" Willow opened the pixie cage and the wooden box of witch's brambles caught the two pixies in mid-flight.  
  
"No!" Xcarter screamed. To her dismay the brambles wouldn't burn.  
  
"The portal must be closed!" Iris screamed back as the wood tightened around her arms.  
  
"It won't close until something goes inside!" With that a claw clad in black armor ripped from behind the tranquil surface of the mirror and before Andrew or Xander could pull him to safety wrapped itself around Nick's throat and pulled him in. Closing the portal behind him.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&&*&&*&*&  
  
Falling for what seemed like minutes, the still naked youth landed in the middle of a charcoal wasteland and a lacquer black sky.  
  
"Boy! Get up! You are now a slave to the great Lord!" The end of a sharp spear an inch away from his face. Nick stood up shaking to meet his aggressor, a pixie clad in black shining armor with wings of spiderwebs and midnight.  
  
"Xander? Andrew? Dad?" his voice was lost within the waste of a dimensions worth of space.  
  
*&&&&&&&&&&&&^&  
  
hey guys, I know it's been months since I updated and I'm really sorry, college and work hard. But I hope someone reads it and reviews, at least one because idk if this is worth continuing and I'd hate to let my fans down. Much love. Muah. Dane ( 


	8. options

The Slayer, the witch, Andrew, and Xander stood around the Summer's table. Andrew still wore the necklace except the milky white liquid that was inside had leaked out to make the portal and in it's stead the crystal was clear and void of content. The two pixies lashed to a box made from briars thrashed against their bonds.  
  
Andrew bent over to be eye level with Xcarter and threatened her with a wooden mallet. "Tell us where you took Nick otherwise we'll make pixie sticks from yah." As he reared the mallet back Xcarter blew a wisp of fire from her mouth, which caught him by surprise and sent him tumbling to the ground knocking out the machismo from his threat.  
  
"We're all reasonable creatures." Iris started. "Fighting will get us nowhere."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that. It got us through high school." Xander added.  
  
Willow poised against the refrigerator asked "The necklace. It was your way home huh?"  
  
"Yes. We were using the young men as..." Iris looked down.  
  
"Batteries. You used their sexual energies to rip a hole in space and time to get home."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you tell us how to get there we'll be able to send you home and retrieve our friend." Willow continued.  
  
"Creating a portal isn't that easy. Even with pixie magic it takes great power and a catalyst."  
  
"Use us." Xander's comment made everyone look at him. "You said the portal opened because of the sex-capades right? So why can't we just do it again? I mean it might take me and Andrew a few hours to recuperate first. But I think we can do it." Xander looked over with hopeful eyes at Andrew.  
  
"I'm sure you and him are both proficient at sex..." Iris's eyes rolled trying to be as tactful as she could. "But the amount of sexual energy expended today was just a reaction from the necklace. It was an aphrodisiac. It could days to recharge that stone."  
  
"We don't have days." Andrew added as he stood up. "Who knows what kind of horrible things their doing to Nick."  
  
"That hand belonged to Aramesh, the general of Lilith's guards. I'm sure as we speak they're taking your friend to see her." Xcarter sighed. "Our armies were charging hers on the battlefield when Lilith opened a portal and trapped us in this dimension. "  
  
"I don't care. We have to go in there and save him. We have to." Andrew implored. His eyes begged them all.  
  
"Yes we do. I'll go with you." Buffy volunteered.  
  
"No. Buff. You have a house packed with very scared teen girls. We'll get him. It's our fault that he's there." Xander said.  
  
"Two brave men venturing into the dark world of the...Pick-Zise." Andrew nodded.  
  
Xcarter raised her eyebrow. "Did he just say Pick-Zise?"  
  
*(*(*(*(**&* (&^&&*^(&*(&*(^&&*(&(*(*)(*^^  
  
"Well, well it seems that they picked you as their conduit." Aramesh through his black metal visor observed the youth up and down. "I'm sure the'll come and rescue you. Lilith will be well pleased."  
  
Barely able to ask between his fits of fear and sobbing, "Who are you?"  
  
Aramesh grunted. The dark pixie lifted his helm. His physique and face reminded Nick of Legolas from Lord of the Rings except Orlando Bloom was whiter. "Call me Aramesh. I am captain of the guard. And you are mine!"  
  
Aramesh turned the youth around and ran his cold armor gainst his skin. Nick's body heat was being lost to the wastelands. The dark pixies metal pressing into his flesh made him shiver. But the dark pixie radiated a little heat and Nick reacted by trying to get closer for comfort. Aramesh forcefully bent the youth over on the ground. And rested the bottom of his boot against the small of his back. Nick was afraid. His body quivered under the black sun.  
  
"Sheecksham, tie him up." Aramesh ordered two scaly white creatures with heads shaped like a crocodiles. They hissed and roped loops around Nick's wrists at a painful tight angle. The ropes cinched his shoulders back and made a loop for a metal rod to be passed through. Once the boy was hung they took him down towards a village in the distance.  
  
**&^(*&*(*&(&(*&^^&(&*(&(*^&(*))*)(*()(*()(*)*(  
  
"Alright so me and Andrew have to get all groiny and then we can go save Nick. We can do that." Xander replied taking off his shirt.  
  
"Xander it took a days worth of sex with a lot of people to open that portal. And by that time Nick might be tortured and locked in a dungeon somewhere. There has to be a faster way to get that energy." Buffy responded.  
  
"Well, the inscription read, bout guys going at it and since well we don't have...I mean what I'm trying to say is... I could just do the reverse of what I wanted to do to RJ... " Willow's stammering was unsettling.  
  
"No Will you couldn't possibly be suggesting what I think you are...I'm the Slayer, one girl, in all the world. Although technically not one anymore but still GIRL" The thought made Buffy shake with a mighty wiggins.  
  
"It might work, I mean a Slayer and a powerful witch, the energies would surely open the portal...And besides when you're done me and Xcarter can just erase that memory." Iris smiled/  
  
"You don't have to do this Buff." Xander felt weird about it but asking one of your best friends to change genders in the middle of the day and have sex with you in an orgy was just part of normal Hellmouth activity.  
  
"I'll do it. But if I stop being the Slayer because of this...then..." Buffy had no idea how to finish that sentence.  
  
Willow went into the spice rack and medicine cabinet and retrieved four brightly colored vials, five crystals and a stone bowl.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this Buffy?" Willow asked while placing the stones in a semicircle around the bowl and mixing the liquids together.  
  
"Yah saving the world one person at a time even if it does mean getting all Boy's Don't Cry..."  
  
"We're ready to begin..." Willow closed her eyes and chanted. "Hecate, I deny thine right to be your solemn child. Erazim Azesh Oramez Ylilde. Change us from within to be. A man momentarily, so that lovers can reunite and save, the life of a youth who has become a slave." The crystals floated over Buffy's and Willow's heads and shattered in a radiance of blue light.  
  
(*(&*()*()(*&*)*(*)(*)(*)(*()*)(()(*  
  
I know guys. I'm totally weird. And I figured making Buffy and Willow into guys would umm be a challenge and make everyone go WHAT THE CRAP? So that's why I did it. Changing my tone to vamp willow "Questions? comments?" actually reviews would be nice. ( if ya a'll don't like I could just find an easier way to get them through the portal. Cheers. It's up to you guys SEE YAH! Dane 


	9. oh boy

The spell had transmogrified both of the women present. Willow's lean body hummed with masculine energy. Her mousy red hair that was curled around her petite nose straightened. Revealing her now very youthful male face. Her green eyes and now apparent freckles gave the young witch a look far younger than she really was. She flicked her head to the side and her red hair cascaded downwards as she looked up in a self-assured smile.  
  
"Willow. You look..." Xander stood mouth agape at his best friend. She became confidently strong and her features more solid. But within her eyes carried a femininity that almost betrayed her true sex.  
  
"Did it work?" Willow asked. The last traces of her gentle timbre replaced with a masculine tone.  
  
"Yah...I mean. Wow. Willow, you look great...As a guy. I mean you looked great before but now..." Andrew said as he felt Willow's shoulders.  
  
"Call me William." William emphasized his point with a smile and an eyebrow raise.  
  
"Wow if Willow turned out like this then what's Buffy look like?" Xander asked as the boys looked over at the Slayer.  
  
All of the lean muscle that kept Buffy's form taut and fast multiplied and rose to the surface, making her formerly small body a Greek statue's musculature. Buffy felt her throat get larger and her newly obtained member was warm against the side of her leg. Feeling it there pressed against her tight pants made the Slayer quiver.  
  
"So this is what it's like to have a penis." Buffy thought to herself.  
  
The spell was complete.  
  
"I hope I'm still the Slayer." Buffy said reluctantly trying not to let the erotic energies of the Slayer mingle with the sex drive of her new maleness.  
  
"Alright now it's our turn." Iris announced. She reached into her blue satchel and pulled out two pieces of fox bone and chanted out loud. A gossamer web of reds and whites streaked around the men standing in the kitchen. "Boys present, young and fine. I press the fire of lusts into your minds. So let's get it on and start screwing some be..."  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here? I'm trying to get some shuteye. This is the time of day where...Buffy?" Spike had heard the commotion and horribly irritated at the din marched upstairs and right into the casting circle of Iris's spell.  
  
"BEHIND!" Iris finished her incantation. The gossamer strings became balls of energy and slammed into everyone, even Spike.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Oh Lord Aaramesh. It would be our pleasure to have you stay the night." The pixie inn keeper replied, as his face became a mix of fear and an occasional fake smile to cover over the fear. He looked like a frightened Santa Clause with his white beard and pudgy face.  
  
"And I shall not be disturbed?"  
  
"Oh no sir, not at all. You'll have the finest room in the inn sir. And I will see to it that you can have anything you want. "  
  
"This is acceptable. Sheeksham! Go and stand guard!" The lizard men hissed and shambled towards the entrance to the inn.  
  
"Your room is this way my Lord." The innkeeper with his white beard lead Aramesh and Nick up a flight of stairs to a room down the hall. Aramesh held the leash around Nick's neck tight. Nick strained against the might of Aramesh's hand but naked and cold he was no match for his strength. Obediently he entered into the dark room.  
  
"Hmmm it is far too dark in here." Aramesh clapped his hands and black flames sprouted out of the candles circling the room. There was a four-post canopy bed with silk sheets and a dresser. "Since you belong to me I guess I should ask you for your name. What is your name? Human." Aramesh lifted the berated boys till their eyes met. And shaking Nick replied. "My name is...Nick."  
  
"Ahhh Nick. Do you fear me?"  
  
Nick nodded ashamed and afraid.  
  
"Do not fear me. If you please me I'll be happy but if you disobey, then fear me."  
  
Nick stifled back his tears.  
  
"Let's have a good look at you." Aramesh drew him to his feet and took a hard look at the boy. "Human physiology is quite like our own." Aramesh stated as he removed the lapels and epithets on his armor till he was as naked as Nick. The moonlight made the dark pixies body glow white as milk.  
  
"Do you know what Dark pixies eat? We feed off of torture and pain. Your blood is our wine." Aramesh with a quick flick of his wrists made a small cut behind Nick's left shoulder.  
  
Nick groaned. Aramesh's nail dug a red scratch that stung as it bled. Cringing Nick allowed Aramesh to turn him around. The warmth of the Dark Lord's tongue against his aching cut soothed him. A whimper crossed his lips. Aramesh's tongue pressed the sweet bruised flesh beneath the layers of skin.  
  
"Ohh..." Nick's eyes rolled back and his cock went hard.  
  
"Mmmm I've never tasted human before. Your species is quite delicious." Aramesh dragged his incisors up Nick's shoulders and scrapped the back of his neck. Now Nick was kneeling with Aramesh's naked body pressed close against his own. Aramesh's finger circled the outside of Nick's lips and slid it into the youth's mouth. Aramesh bit down onto the nape of Nick's neck. The burning pain of teeth against skin almost made Nick cry out but his outburst was hushed as he sucked the Dark Lord's talon.  
  
Aramesh could feel the youth's willingness to please and it excited him. The pleasure of biting Nick's neck for blood was exhilarating. Any moment without warning his tongue would be bathed in the sweet juices of life. Aramesh snarled as he laid Nick over. Prodding Nick's tender hole with his dick.  
  
(  
  
"Buffy?" The well muscled lithe Slayer's newly transformed body was perplexing to Spike. He squinted in disbelief. The pixie magic began to stir his body and before he knew it the vampire and male slayer were passionately kissing, both of their bodies pressed against the cupboards in the kitchen.  
  
The witch approached the two slackjawed boys and with a tantalizing swagger. "Well boys it's just little me against you two. You think you can handle me?" They both nodded in a agreement. "Well, we'll see." Willow snapped his fingers and the three were naked. The Witch raised his arms over his head and a white orb of light cascaded upon them. Andrew found his way down to Willow's throbbing hard on and Xander took in the sweet taste of Willow's neck. "You know what I'll miss right now as a guys?" He asked them. "Multiple orgasms." Willow winked and Andrew shuddered. It was as if someone had stuck their warm dick up his ass and slowly massaged his prostate. The only thing keeping him from moaning out loud was Willow's dick in his mouth. Willow snapped her other hand and Xander's puckered ass felt the same sensation. A tingling that began in his anus and spread like a fire into his dick. Xander bent forward and leaned onto Willow, feeling each pulse of magick thrusting itself hard against his prostate. Feeling the need to scream Xander's teeth bit one of Willow's nipples. He giggled and writhed pumping his waste into Andrew's tight lips.  
  
Buffy shoved Spike into the kitchen counter, creating a deep crack in the Formica. Spike landed into the counter with a dull thud. He pulled the Slayer towards him, ripping the back off of the Slayer's Tshirt. Buffy in turn stripped the vampire naked. He laughed, remembering that his hair wasn't the only thing the vampire bleached.  
  
"Oh you want to play it rough eh?" The vampire asked. With his full body weight Spike lunged and laid the Slayer so that she was bent back over the sink. Using both of his legs Buffy wrapped them around the vampires body and pressed his dick against the curve of the vampire's cheekbones. Spike leaned forward and licked the supple piece of manhood taking it in stride and swallowing it whole. Fortunately for the Slayer, vampires don't breathe.  
  
Willow's spell was doing wonders. Both of the boys were ready to shower the young witch with all of their juices. He could hear them moaning as they worshipped his body. Each tongue flick made Willow roll his head and flutter his eyes. "Alright boys, round one is over." Another snap of his fingers and the surging of pleasure buried deep within their bowels had raised itself to a fevered pitch and both of them bathed the witch in warm sweet cum. "Round two." Willow rolled Andrew over and slid his dick into Andrew's hot ass. He rocked back and forth massaging the little boy's prostate. Xander found willow's tangy ass hole with his tongue and made wet probing deep within.  
  
"Ohhh" Andrew's breathing came in as short gasps. Willow pressed deeper with his new found stamina. He bent over and bit the Andrew's lower lip, sending a spasm into Andrew's hips. Xander hopped onto the counter top.  
  
"Willow. Fuck me. "Xander gripped his knees and spread his legs wide. The red head snapped his fingers and space and time began to distort out of blind space came another Wllow. Xander felt his hole being pressed into by Willow's dick. He rolled his head to the right and moaned loudly. He peeped over and saw Willow slowly inserting himself in and out of his butt. The two Willows punished their little boy holes. Looking at each other, Willow slipped his tongue into the other Willows mouth. Willlow's saliva was sweet and hot in his mouth.  
  
"Ohh Buffy." Buffy laid under the vampire and pumped his ass deeply. Spike could barely keep his legs stable as the vampire slayer used all of his strength to impale the vamp's toned butt. "Ohhh my god." The slayer popped the vampire's cherry. Pressing with precision the vampire's pleasure button.  
  
((((((((((  
  
hey guys, well I'll be leaving for Japan tomorrow, so this may be the last update you see for a while. Sorry. And even though it's not finished I figure I might as well post it. I hope I did the transition from female to male well enough. And I do hope you like how the story is going so far. Please review. Your humble author dane. Jya ne! 


End file.
